


Parents

by Random_Soul



Series: Short And Sweet [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington & Martha Washington's Adopted Son, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background George Washington/Martha Washington - Freeform, Crack, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: Lafayette has come to a shocking realization.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Short And Sweet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737271
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna change my updating schedule. Please don't kill me.
> 
> Here is my goal.  
> Tuesday - Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad series  
> Wednesday - New World  
> Thursday - Short And Sweet series  
> Friday - Love Is Blind
> 
> If I miss a day, I will wait to post until next week. Things are kicking back up in my State and I got like two weeks where I won't even be home. Please be patient.

Aaron was sitting in the living room, reading a book. His upper body was leaning against Lafayette while his feet were on Hercules. Hercules was braiding Alex’s hair on the floor who had John across his lap for Alex to scratch his back. They were watching a show and just chilling, when, out of nowhere, Laf spoke up.

“Aaron?”

“Yes?”

“It has come to my attention that you don’t have parents.” Aaron turns his head to look at Laf.

“You know about this. Both Alex and I are orphans, it’s not news.”

“True. But Alex was lucky enough to be adopted by monsieur Washington and his lovely wife. You, on the other hand, got stuck with a shitty uncle who has a special place in Hell reserved for him.”

“But what does this have to do with anything?”

“Well, because you don’t have one, I have made the executive decision of becoming your mother. I am now your mom.” Aaron’s eyes go wide as he turns around

“No. You’re my fiance. I will not call you mom. That’s weird and I refuse to refer to you the name I called the person who birthed me.”

“People call significant others Daddy. What’s the difference.”

“That’s what subs call doms during sex!” Alex looks at Lafayette.

“If you’re the mom, who’s the dad?”

“Hercules because you would two would get my son killed.”

“I’m not your son!”

“Don’t talk to your mother that way.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. See? Your father is siding with me.”

“Who are Alex and I?” John asks, lifting his head from the previous position of face down on the carpet.

“Alex is the uncle that we can sort of trust to make sure Aaron doesn’t do drugs. We wouldn’t really trust him to watch our son for a week, but we’ll leave him and Aaron in a room together. You’re the crazy gay uncle who would teach Aaron how to properly chug alcohol. You’re the person Aaron called after he got shitfaced drunk and you help sneak him through the window and was his alibi when we questioned him the next day.”

“So now we’re making up fake stories about my childhood?”

“Yes. Also, the Washingtons are your grandparents. Their names are Nani and Papi.”

“This isn’t gonna be a one-time thing, is it?”

“No.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

George Washington watches as Aaron comes into work, annoyed and tired. Alex enters behind him with a smile on his face. Though Aaron’s go-to facial expression is annoyance, this is a new level for him. This one looks like he’s gonna jump off a bridge if any mild inconvenience comes his way. Alex whispered something to him which seemed to make something even worse because Alex left with a brighter smile and Aaron left with a deeper frown.

It wasn’t until lunchtime that George figured out why.

He went to the small breakroom to get his food from the fridge. Inside, Aaron sat between Hercules and Laf, the other two across from them. This isn’t unusual. On Fridays, the other three got a longer lunch break or just straight up didn’t work. He goes to put his food in the microwave and watches them. Aaron’s face is even worse than this morning.

“Okay, what’s happening?” The five boys turn their heads toward George who just spoke.

“What?”

“Aaron has been annoyed all day and you four are smiling like you know the cause. What is it?”

“Nothing bad, monsieur Washington. I am simply doing a favor for Burr and he will not appreciate it.”

“Because it’s not a favor!”

“What’s the favor?”

“You see, Aaron has no parents. So, I have adopted him. I have become Aaron’s mother. Hercules is the father, John is the gay uncle, and Alex is the sort of normal uncle. You are Papi and madame Washington is Nani!”

“Please, tell them to stop! This has been going on for the past two weeks and they won’t shut up! I don’t want to think of my fiances as my parents!”

“I can see how it’s annoying, but it is also an act of kindness. They see a lack in your life and they simply wish to help you. Sure, it’s really annoying, but parents are crucial to children. They just want to make your life a little brighter.” Aaron gives a shy smile to Washington. It’s sweet. Weird and poorly executed, but sweet. Especially when you look at it in that light.

“Yeah, Aaron, so stop fucking complaining.”

“Laurens!”

“What?”

“Do not swear in front of my grandson.”

“THAT’S IT, I QUIT!”


End file.
